Sklepy
Sklepy są specjalnymi lokacjami, które umożliwiają kupno specjalnych przedmiotów w 2 produkcjach Roberta Topali. Zostały one dodane w Geometry Dash World, Geometry Dash 2.1 i 2.11. Obecnie istnieją trzy sklepy. Do wykupienia przedmiotów potrzebne są Perły Many, które można zdobyć, przechodząc plansze lub zdobywając je w Pokoju Skarbów. Zwykły Plik:ShopkeeperDialogue01.png thumb|300px|Sklep w grze Pierwszy sklep dostępny jest od samego początku gry. Gracz może dostać się do niego, klikając na tabliczkę w lewym górnym rogu w icon kicie. Znajduje się w nim: 9 ikon, 1 statek, 3 kule, 2 ufo, 2 fale, 1 robot, 1 pająk, 2 efekty śmierci, 5 kolorów i 2 ścieżki. Do wykupienia wszystkich przedmiotów będziemy potrzebować 66000 pereł, z czego 16500 na ikony, 2000 na statek, 6500 na kule, 4500 na ufo, 4500 na fale, 3000 na robota, 2000 na pająka, 14000 na efekty śmierci, 5000 na kolory i 8000 na ścieżki. Plik:BossaBossa.oga Sklep Scratcha Plik:ScratchDialogue01.png thumb|300px|Sklep Scratcha Sklep Scratcha jest ukrytym pomieszczeniem, które można znaleźć na końcu pokoju skarbów. Aby otrzymać do niego dostęp, gracz musi porozmawiać ze Scratchem, który odezwie się po pociągnięciu liny. Podczas rozmowy poinformuje on gracza, że aby się tam dostać, musi zdobyć 500 diamentów. Po zdobyciu takiej liczby diamentów, ponowna rozmowa z nim odblokuje dostęp do sklepu. Przedmioty w nim są podobne do tych, które można znaleźć w zwykłym sklepie. Znajdują się w nim: 5 ikon, ufo, kula, robot, pająk oraz efekt śmierci, 4 kolory i jedna ścieżka. Oprócz tego za 1000 pereł możliwe jest wykupienie Master Emblem, które pozwala na dostanie się do Chamber of Time podstępem. Do wykupienia wszystkich przedmiotów w sekretnym sklepie potrzeba 65500 pereł. Plik:SneakySnitch.oga Sklep Potbora Plik:PotborDialogue01.png thumb|300px|Wygląd sklepu społeczności. Sklep Potbora (znany też jako Community Shop - sklep społeczności) jest miejscem, które możemy znaleźć tuż obok sklepu Scratcha. Żeby do niego dotrzeć, gracz musi pociągnąć za fioletową linę z tyłu pokoju skarbów i przynieść sprzedawcy 200 diamentów. Po zdobyciu odpowiedniej ich ilości, gracz zostaje wpuszczony do sklepu. Sklep społeczności, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, przedstawia ikony, które powstały dzięki pracy twórczej nie małej liczby graczy udzielających się w społeczność gry. Klikając na przycisk "credits", możemy sprawdzić autorów poszczególnych ikon, które dostały się do gry. Zostały one stworzone w ramach konkursu, który został zorganizowany przez Viprina i Etzera. Znajduje się w nim 19 ikon, 13 statków, 9 kul, 7 ufo, 10 fal, 8 robotów i 6 pająków. Do wykupienia wszystkich przedmiotów potrzeba aż 316.000 pereł, z czego 88000 za ikony, 56000 za statki, 40000 za kule, 30000 za ufo, 40000 za fale, 32000 za roboty i 30000 za pająki. W aktualizacji 2.2 dodane zostaną kolejne ikony zwycięzców konkursu. Ciekawostki * W Geometry Dash World istniał telewizor, który widniał w zwykłym sklepie. Kliknięcie na niego wyświetlało reklamę. Obejrzenie jej przyznawało 100 pereł. Niestety użytkownicy mogli nadużywać tej funkcji do łatwego zbierania pereł, więc RobTop w szybkim tempie zrezygnował z tej idei. * W Geometry Dash World gracz nie może wykupić ścieżek. * Zdarza się, że po opuszczeniu sklepu Scratcha, w Pokoju Skarbów zacznie grać muzyka z Vault of Secrets. Jest to najprawdopodobniej błąd gry. * Sklep Scratcha wykorzystuje utwór [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SjOkb3kVgI Sneaky Snitch] autorstwa Kevina Macleoda. * Sposób kupna przedmiotu można odróżnić po tym, jaki komunikat wyskakuje. Jeżeli komunikatem jest "You can buy this przedmiotu in the shop!", oznacza to, że znajduje on się w pierwszym bądź ostatnim sklepie (Community Shop). Jeżeli komunikatem jest "There may or may not exist a shop where you can buy this przedmiotu", oznacza to, iż jest on dostępny w sklepie Scratcha. * Klikanie w strzałkę w lewo w pokoju Scratcha niegdyś powodowało, że dostępny ikony w sklepie znikały. Błąd ten naprawiono w wersji 2.11. * Imię sprzedawcy w sklepie społeczności - Potbor, to tak naprawdę nick "Robtop" napisany wspak. * W Geometry Dash World nie można kupić Master Emblem w Sklepie Scratcha. Cytaty Sprzedawca= * I see you've earned a lot of mana orbs. You should visit my shop! (Widzę, że zdobyłeś dużo pereł many. Powinieneś odwiedzić mój sklep! - po zdobyciu 500 pereł po raz pierwszy) |-|Scratch= Przed zdobyciem 500 diamentów: * Uhm, there is no rope. (Yhm przytaknięcie, tu nie ma liny.) * Just...Pretend this never happened. (Po prostu... udajmy, że nic się nie stało.) * ... * I'm gonna need you to stop doing that. (Uważam, że powinieneś przestać to robić.) * If RubRub sees this I am in BIG trouble. (Jeżeli RubRub to zobaczy, będę miał DUŻE kłopoty) * I hate that guy... (Nienawidzę tego gościa...) * Finally, I thought you wou... (Nareszcie, myślałem, że jest...) * Wait, you're not the delivery guy. (Chwila, nie jesteś dostawcą) * How am I supposed to run a shop if I don't have any merchandise? (Jak ja mam prowadzić sklep bez żadnego towaru?) * I mean, what shop? (Znaczy się, jaki sklep?) * ... * Look, I can't let you in. Not without the... stuff. (Patrz, nie mogę cię wpuścić. Nie bez tych... rzeczy.) * I'm not even supposed to be here. I'm just a glitch in the code. (Nawet nie powinienem tutaj być. Jestem tylko błędem w kodzie.) * Did you hear something? (Słyszałeś coś?) * ... * Alright, alright. If you collect 500 Diamonds I will let you in. (Dobra, dobra. Wpuszczę cię, jeżeli zdobędziesz 500 diamentów.) * Usually the limit is 1000, but you look a bit scary. (Zazwyczaj wymagam 1000, ale wyglądasz dość strasznie.) * Just, get out of here before someone sees you. (Po prostu, odejdź stąd póki nikt cię nie zauważył.) * Do you smell burning chicken? (Czujesz przypalonego kurczaka?) * ... * Collect 500 Diamonds and I will let you in. (Zdobądź 500 diamentów, a cię wpuszczę.) * Now go away, RubRub might be watching. (A teraz idź stąd, RubRub może nas obserwować.) * ... Po zdobyciu 500 diamentów: * Oh, the diamonds. You found them. (O, diamenty. Znalazłeś je.) * Alright come in, quickly before someone sees you. (Dobrze, wejdź szybko, póki nikt cię nie zauważył) * You never know who might be watching (Nigdy nie wiesz, kto może obserwować) * ... Po wybraniu Master Emblem w sklepie: * Ah, the Shiny thing. Excellent choice. (O, to świecidełko. Wspaniały wybór.) * I found it some time ago. Yeah, "found" is a good word... (Znalazłem je kiedyś. Cóż, "znalazłem" to dobre słowo...) * If anyone asks, you didn't buy it here. (Jeżeli ktoś cię spyta, nie kupowałeś go tutaj.) * I mean, buy it where? (To znaczy, gdzie kupowałeś?) * ... Jeżeli gracz nie ma ikony "Supporter", kliknięcie na kłódkę z ikoną wyświetli specjalny komunikat ze Scratchem: * Hey, over here... (Hej, jestem tutaj...) * I've been watching you, and you got some skills. (Obserwowałem cię i widzę, że zdobyłeś doświadczenie.) * Whatever you need, Scratch's got it. (Cokolwiek potrzebujesz, Scratch ma to dla ciebie.) * Here's a free sample. Come find me when you can. (To jest przykład. Znajdź mnie jeżeli będziesz chciał.) * Did you hear something? (Słyszałeś coś?) * ... |-|Potbor= * Oh a customer! (O, klient!) * I never had a customer before. (Nigdy dotąd nie miałem klientów.) * ... Not sure what to do. (Nie jestem pewien, co mam zrobić.') * Let me check the manual. (Pozwól mi spojrzeć do instrukcji.) * The ShopKeepers handbook: You give stuff, they pay money. (Podręcznik sprzedawcy: wydajesz rzeczy, a oni płacą.) * ... Sounds simple enough. (Brzmi wystarczająco łatwo.) * Page 2: Refund policy. No Refunds! (Strona 2: zasady zwrotów pieniędzy. Żadnych zwrotów!) * Page 3: Shopkeeper etiquette. ... Probably not important. (Strona 3: etykieta sprzedawcy... zapewne nic ważnego.) * Page 4: Self destruct mechanism. The page is missing... (Strona 4: Mechanizm autodestrukcyjny. Brakuje strony...) * Not sure if I should be worried about this. (Nie wiem czy powinienem się tym przejmować.) * Page 394: Customer must have 200 diamonds. (Strona 394: klient musi posiadać 200 diamentów.) * What's a diamond? (Co to diament?) * ... Po pociągnięciu za linę ze spełnionymi wymaganiami, wyświetli się poniższy tekst: * You found all the diamonds!? (Znalazłeś wszystkie diamenty!?) * Just need to check: 1, 2, 3, 200. Yup, all there! (Jeszcze tylko sprawdzę: 1, 2, 3, 200. Ta, są wszystkie!) * My first customer, how exciting! (Mój pierwszy klient, jakie to ekscytujące!) * ... Kategoria:Elementy gry Kategoria:Elementy gry dodane w 2.1